


Chief Mate

by facethestrange



Category: Skins (UK), The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facethestrange/pseuds/facethestrange
Summary: Grace, a Fillorian young lady, starts a new life.





	Chief Mate

**Author's Note:**

> Rated for language.
> 
> Written for a challenge at [lighthouse-the](https://lighthouse-the.livejournal.com), for the prompt "nautical".

"Your priority in life is studying how to be a lady," her father used to tell her.

"It's for your own good, Gracey. _'Friends'_ and _'adventures'_ will not matter anymore once you find a proper husband," her mother would say, pretending to be more supportive.

"Fuck this bullshit sideways," said High King Margo when Grace told her story, right after she applied to work on the royal ship. "You're hired. And adopted."

As she stands on the prow of the Muntjac, excited to learn all about sailing, she thinks that _Chief Mate Grace Violet_ has a nice ring to it.


End file.
